The present invention relates to a method for generating data of plant construction simulation and a system thereof and, more particularly, to a method for generating data of plant construction simulation and a system thereof, in which creation and verification of a construction plan are supported by using a three-dimensional computer-aided design (CAD) system, favorable to apply to a plan of construction works of a power plant, a chemical plant and the like.
Three-dimensional CAD (3D-CAD) systems have been utilized in the design of power plants, chemical plants, and the like in recent years. By using a 3D-CAD system, the layout and shapes of a plant building, equipments, and pipes can be displayed on display and the presence or absence of interference among the equipments and pipes, their shapes and sizes, and workability of the construction can be checked before actual construction of the plant starts. The use of the 3D-CAD system also makes it possible to determine specific sizes of the equipments and pipes and their part numbers based on design data prepared by the 3D-CAD system, issue a manufacturing order to pipe and equipment vendors, and print out images displayed on the display of the 3D-CAD system to instruct construction works.
As the performance of computers has been improved, the 3D-CAD systems can be used not only to design plants but also to create construction plans. Specifically, the 3° D.-CAD system can be used to simulate plant construction in virtual reality, verify whether carrying-in sequences of equipments, pipes, and the like and construction procedures are valid, and finally create a construction plan that can be efficiently executed. The CAD systems used as described above are often referred to as four-dimensional CAD (4D-CAD) systems because one dimension, which is a time axis, is added to the 3D-CAD systems.
Specifically, an installation planning system is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-249985 as a conventional technology concerning the above-mentioned 4D-CAD system.
In the method and system proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-249985, a method and a system in which a three-dimensional model for construction members is created, a installation plan for construction is created by a process planning system, and an installation simulation in which the three-dimensional model and installation plan are mutually associated is carried out before the installation plan is executed, are proposed.